


Baby Trouble

by Avillian



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Rai is adorable, Frankenstein had a mental breakdown, Gen, How Do I Tag, I suck at writing, Rai is a baby and is out of character, Rai is frustrated, Shinwoo is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillian/pseuds/Avillian
Summary: This is exactly why you shouldn't touch anything that you don't know about in a science lab. Especially in Frankenstein's lab.  Especially if you're Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, whose entire family will loose their minds if something happens to you.Set after the series.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 200





	1. Hardships

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried writing something funny and cute at the same time. This is part one of it and well yeah. Hope you enjoy reading. Also 'Halloween all day and Halloween all night' is not abandoned. I'm currently writing the next few chapter/s of the story. Just putting that out there 'cause why not. XD

Rai sat in Frankensteins’ lab, elegantly munching on some freshly baked cookies. The latter had already gone to school in order to prepare for the classes he was teaching. Rai wasn’t overly concerned. He knew his way to and from school pretty well and his friends were coming to walk with him anyway. The Noblesse looked at his plate, which was now empty. There had been at least 15 cookies on it a few minutes ago. Sighing Rai got up from his seat and made his way to the tray which contained more of the delicious baked dough. However before he could make it all the way, something flashed in the corner of his eye. Turning his head towards one of the test tubes, Rai let out a barely audible gasp. There in the tube was a marvellous looking liquid, rainbow and holographic. It also seemed to be spinning anti-clockwise. Simply saying; it was beautiful. 

Out of curiosity, Rai began walking towards the liquid, before stopping himself. Despite it being a safe lab, he had heard Frankenstein telling the trio to not touch anything that they didn’t know about without his permission, for safety. _‘Perhaps I shouldn’t touch anything either.’_ He thought to himself. 

But it seemed like the centuries dam of curiosity that the Noblesse had blocked, had been broken. Going against his better judgment, Rai reached out and poked a single slender finger at the tube. He miscalculated his strength, and the tube shattered, the liquid turning into a mist that enveloped him. Before he could reach out to Frankenstein through their mind link, Rai swayed and fell to the ground.

........................................................................

Frankenstein put his pen down before humming in thought.

“ I have a bad feeling. I feel like I'm about to be irritated.” The blonde said.

..........................................................................

_ A few hours later. . . . . .  _

“Hey! Mr Lee. Wait up.” Shinwoo’s boisterous voice filled the hallway.

“Yes, Shinwoo?”

“Where’s Rai?”

“Isn’t he with you guys?”

“No, he didn’t come to meet us at our usual spot when we walked to school.”

Frankenstein could feel panic gather in him. He opened their bond. His Masters’ presence was definitely there and it seemed quite calm. He was alright.

“He is fine. But do keep a lookout just in case.”

“Yes Sir.” Shinwoo smiled at him.

…………………………………………………………......................

Rai blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what had happened. Strange, falling down like that shouldn’t hurt as much as it was and he was struggling to get up. A slight ‘oof’ escaped his lips as he finally managed to stand up, only to land on his backside very painfully again. 

‘ _ Why does everything look so big?’  _ Rai thought as he looked for something to help him get up. While scanning the room he saw the chair he had been sitting on. It was only a meter away from his current location so he could just reach out his arm and grab it. Except his arm had shrunk. The Noblesse looked wide eyes at his once muscular and long arm, which was now less than half the length and chubby. 

‘ _ It’s like a child’s’.’  _ His mind supplied. ‘ _ Wait…’  _ He needed a mirror and he needed it now.

Seeing as the chair was his only way of being able to stand upright, Rai decided to take extreme measures to get to it. Rai laid down on his back before rolling over to his stomach. He then used the little strength he had in his bones and crawled across to the chair. 

‘ _ This is humiliating.’  _ He thought. His family had forbidden him from using his powers, despite the fact that he had full power and lifespan, he could not make himself break that promise unless it was a life-threatening situation. Seeing how he wasn’t dead or covered in blood yet, Rai figured he was okay, except for the fact that he had to slither across the floor. Finally reaching the chair, he used his small chubby arms to heave himself into standing. Only then did he realise just how small he was. He looked at the door that led to the elevator. The buttons were much too high for him to reach, so he wouldn’t be able to get out of the lab until Frankenstein, presumably, found him. 

‘ _ I need to know how long it has been since school started.’  _ He thought.

Rai shifted his small body so he could see the clock. There was an hour left of school, and it would be another hour until his family got home. They would probably be freaked out at not seeing him there or at school. Would they even consider checking in the lab? An unfamiliar wave of emotions flooded Rai, and he had to fight the urge to cry loudly. Just like a child.

‘ _ First things first. I need to find a mirror.’  _ And with that, he set off on an excruciatingly slow and embarrassing journey around the lab by crawling on his stomach.

Could this be any worse?

Yes. It could be much much worse. 


	2. Something in the Lab?

Shocked. Rai was utterly speechless and shocked, as he gaped at his reflection. Red round eyes peered back at him accompanied by a chubby face. His long lashes were even more noticeable than usual. In short, Rai looked absolutely adorable. 

But Rai almost had a panic attack, only just remembering that Frankenstein had the bond open. The Noblesse was still on his stomach, his arms and legs sore and exhausted from crawling around the lab. He felt angry, which was a very very rare emotion for Rai to feel, but it was a childish angry. Not one that was justified. 

' _ Now I know why I feel like I am.'  _ he thought to himself bitterly before slumping to the ground. Being angry could wait, he was tired and wanted a nap. 

_ 'Frankenstein can help me sort this out once he is home.'  _ and with that Rai drifted off to sleep. 

Frankenstein entered his house, worry lacing his mind. There was no teacup or biscuits on the table. His Master hadn't been seen all day. But his presence in his mind was certainly at peace. 

'  _ Where are you, sir?'  _ Frankenstein thought to himself. 

He picked up his phone and called Tao. 

"Tao, I have something to ask of you." 

"Of-course Boss. What is it?" 

"Once you've finished with your work, check every camera system that you can around the city. 

" Okay, but if ya don't mind me asking, why? "

"... Master has not been seen all day. "

" WHAT!! YOU MEAN SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM?"

"No. I can feel his presence, but I can't figure out where he is." 

"Kay Boss, I'll be right on it." 

"Thanks, Tao." With that, the scientist put his phone down, somewhat relieved. 

Frankenstein headed down to his lab

He still needed to perfect the new flavour of ramen for his Master. 

The doors to his lab opened with a hiss. As soon as Frankenstein entered his lab, he nearly had a heart attack. There in the corner of the room was a small child, no more than the age of two, sleeping peacefully. The child also looked suspiciously familiar and has a very familiar presence.

' _ Wait, Master?!"  _

His gaze drifted towards the test tubes he had left out earlier that morning, only to see one of them was nearly empty. 

That was all he needed to confirm his suspicion. Frankenstein stifled his oncoming panic and gently went to pick up Rai. He’d have all the time in the world to panic later on and he would make the most of it. 

As he gently lifted Rai off the floor, Frankenstein couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. His master was so adorable and slightly chubby. Rai’s face was content and peaceful as he slept; a little smile also had taken form across his lips. Frankenstein put Rai’s head on his shoulder and held his small body as he walked to the elevator.

‘ _ Everyone is in for a big surprise. _ ’ The scientist chuckled to himself.

Tao finished up his work and headed home in a rush. His computer that was attached to security cameras around the area was at home, and he needed to find Sir Raizel. Jumping down from the last rooftop, Tao landed in front of their house and hurriedly changed into his slippers before entering. He heard two soft pats behind him to see M-21 and Takeo land behind him as well.

“What’s the matter, Tao? You seem worried.” M-21 asked.

“Is there something bothering you?” Takeo added

“Sir Raizel has been missing for the entire day!” Tao told them

“WHAT!”

At that moment the door opened, and the trio came face to face with a slightly annoyed looking Frankenstein holding a sleeping child.

“Do you three mind keeping your voices down.”

“S-sorry Boss. Umm, whose that?” Tao asked pointing at Rai.

“This is Master.”

“WHA- ahem. I mean what?”

“It’s a long story and honestly I’m not sure how it happened either since he isn’t the type to touch random test tubes. We’ll have to ask Master when he wakes up.”

“He’s so cute.”

“Mmhm.” Frankenstein hummed with a smile on his face.

Takeo walked up and brushed Rais' raven locks out of his face.

“Why don’t you three come inside. You can hold him if you want.” Frankenstein told them.

“Of-course,” Tao replied.

“But you better be very very gentle with him.” The scientist warned before turning to go back inside.

The Trio felt a shiver run down their backs simultaneously at his words.

  
  



	3. Baby Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai begins to learn about childhood. In very humiliating ways.

Rai opened his eyes, noticing how bleary everything was. Something was off. He knew that he'd fallen asleep on the cold floor of the lab, yet he was warm and there was something moving underneath him. 

"He's waking up." Tao's hushed but cheerful voice echoed through the lounge. 

Suddenly he was surrounded by four faces looking down at him, all with big wide smiles. Even M 21, whose face generally didn't portray any emotion, was giving him a small smile. Rai turned his head to look at the other three. Take looked as if he was about to explode from, as his friends said,'cuteness overload'. He was beginning to hope it wasn't directed at him. Tao was wearing his usual cheery smile. He turned his head again to look at Frankenstein who was smiling at him so much, it looked as if it would fall off his face. 

' _ Why are they looking at me like that? Is it perhaps because of my appearance?'  _

This wouldn't do. He needed their help. 

"F-Fankntine?" 

Rai stopped. That wasn't right. He tried again. 

' _ Frankenstein.'  _

"Fankntine?!" 

' _ What is going on?' He thought in slight horror.  _

Rai was not sure why he was talking like that. All he knew that it wasn't intended. 

This time he tried through their bond. 

' _ Frankenstein, what has happened? I am in a child's body and my ability to speak has been affected.' _

_ 'Master. Did you perhaps touch a multi-coloured, shimmery liquid that was in the lab?'  _

_ '....'  _

_ 'Master?'  _

_ '.. Yes.'  _

Frankenstein chucked before covering it with a cough. 

"Don't worry Master. I'll start working on an antidote. But it will take a few days."

"Wat bout cool?"

"Sir Raizel, I think you should remain home until Boss makes the antidote. I'll make up an excuse for you." Tao told him. 

“I’ll go to the lab now. Before that, is there anything that you require, Master?”

“Down.”

“What?”

“I wan ta get down.”

“Oh. Heh, sorry, Rai.” Tao said as he put Rai down.

Rai tried to walk towards the table, only remembering the difficulty required to do it as he fell on his face.

“MASTER!”

“I am fine….”

“Master?”

“...... I need help wakin.”

“I’ll help. You go to the lab, Boss.” Takeo said, helping Rai stand.

“Tank You.”

There was a long loud growl.

“I would like some Ramen. Pease.”

“Right away Master.”

After making Rai his favourite, Frankenstein headed down to his lab. He closed the door and had a panic monologue that he’d been suppressing.

“How could I be such an idiot. I left something unknown exposed to Master! What if it had been something dangerous, AHHHHHH!!.”

This went on for three minutes before Frankenstein finally calmed down and began his making of the antidote.

………………………….

Rai was in a dilemma. He couldn’t hold the chopsticks in his small fingers. Each time he’d pick them up one would fall out of his hand. When he managed to hold them both at the same time, he couldn’t manoeuvre them properly. Luckily Takeo came to his rescue.

“Um, Raizel, maybe I should feed you? I mean, since your hands are too little to properly use utensils.”

Rai thought for a bit. It would be humiliating, but he could care less about that. Takeo was part of his family and he was hungry. Dignity could wait till after he had his precious Ramen.

“Yes.”

Takeo’s face brightened a million times, as he went to get a fork for Rai.

Meanwhile, M-21 shifted two chairs so that they were facing each other. Tao gently picked up Rai and placed him in one, while Takeo sat in the other, and began to feed him. Tao, being Tao, couldn't resist, and began snapping photos of them.

Rai felt as if he was going to die of embarrassment. He was well aware of all the noise he was making while chewing and how there were slight food remnants on his cheek. Moreover, Tao was taking photographs of him.

‘ _ UGH.’ _ That was the phrase Shinwoo had taught him for situations like this. Speaking of which….

“MR.LEE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading. :)


	4. Human Affection

“MR.LEE!”

All four beings in the room froze, waves of panic coursing through their veins. Yes, the kids knew the truth about them, but how would they react to...To THIS.

The door slammed open before anyone could do anything.

“We still can’t find Ra-!” Shinwoo stopped.

“Shinwoo don’t burst into other people’s house like that!” Yuna scolded her friend.

Ikhan and Sui followed them through the door, looking deathly pale.

“Um, who is that?” Ikhan said, noticing the small child frozen midway eating.

At the moment Frankenstein came up.

“Master is everything al-.”

_ ‘Talk about bad timing’  _ M 21 thought.

Shinwoo whispered to Ikhan.

“Doesn’t he usually call Rai Master?”

“Yeah.”

“Then is that…”

“Probably”

“I hope you realise that we can hear you two perfectly well,” Tao said.

“Wait. So is that …. Rai?”

The Noblesse felt like running away. But he didn’t want to lie to his friends. 

Before anyone else could answer Rai spoke. 

"Yes." 

A thousand expressions flickered through the students' faces, before finally setting on very wide grins.

Sui stepped forward, looking at the child Noblesse for a few moments before scooping him up in her arms, and planting kisses on his forehead.

“Look at him! He’s so cute.” The star squeaked with glee.

“Don’t you always say he’s cute?” Shinwoo asked.

Sui gave him a pointed glare.

Rai thought he was going to die and reincarnate twenty times. His friends' lips were on his forehead. Repeatedly. 

Why was she doing this to him, What had he done to deserve this? Well, he had touched a test tube that he shouldn’t have. Frankenstein would help him.

‘ _ Frankenstein???????????????!!!!!!’ _

_ ‘Master, are you alright?’ _

The blonde scientist had his eyebrows slightly furrowed, despite the smile on his face. It was slightly unnerving seeing his Master being showered with human affection, especially when his Master could fit into the arms of Sui.

_ ‘WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ME??!!’ _

Frankenstein didn’t know whether to die from cuteness or die from second-hand embarrassment.  _ ‘Would you like me to ask her to stop?” _

‘...PLEASE.’

“Sui.”

“Yes Sir?”

“Perhaps you should put Master down. He is… uncomfortable.”

Sui paused as if realising who she was holding.

“O-h S-sorry Rai.”

Rai was a tomato. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, his mouth pressed into a thin line. It looked quite cute on him.

Sui wasn’t in any better state. Her face was flushed red and looked highly embarrassed. 

"Sui, do you want me to hold him?" Shinwoo asked barely containing his laughter. 

The star didn't reply only holding baby Rai out to Shinwoo and mumbling something before heading to the bathroom. 

"I can't believe I did that! I'm such an idiot," she said standing in front of the mirror. Suddenly her face warmed and a giggle escaped her mouth. 

"But… I did kiss Rai Even if he was a baby, what girl wouldn’t want to kiss and cuddle such an adorable thing like him.”

Sui had forgotten another little fact. Every person in this household had super hearing and they could hear her quite clearly. Even Rai, whose face had turned into the colour of his eyes. 

“It’s quite strange seeing Rai that small isn’t it?” Shinwoo asked as they made their way back home.

“Yea, but I swear that guy has no emotions. He had a poker face the entire time we were playing peekaboo. If anything he looked at me like I was some sort of crazy maniac!” Ikhan complained as he nudged his glasses up.

“I feel sorry for Sui though.” Shinwoo laughed as he looked at the girls who were following behind.

“Do you want a punch in the face?” Sui glared at him, still embarrassed.

“Pahahahahahaha.”

“We should come back tomorrow and bring some baby stuff with us,” Yuna said thoughtfully.

“Yeah.”

_ Meanwhile  _

“Regis. You seem excited to go back to the Noblesses' residence.”

“W-what. I uh well, am looking forward to seeing everyone again, safe and healthy. What about you Seira?”

“I am.” she replied simply.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. YAYAY. Sorry about the delay, I was having a hard time coming up with a decent chapter to progress the story so I decided to put in on hold. Any way I hope you all are safe and enjoy reading this chapter. :)

It had been three days since his transformation. Three days of continuous humiliation, being ‘spoon-fed’ as Shinwoo had called it. More than once he’d had to send the boisterous redhead pointed glares, he didn’t like doing that but when the conversation had taken a turn towards ‘diapers’ it took all his energy to prevent himself from...screeching. It was a good thing that nobles didn’t need to take the same processes as human children and adults. 

But he had been sleeping quite a lot. He didn’t know if it was normal for nobles to sleep as much as he did, but that was mainly because he couldn’t remember. Living such a long time did end up making you quite forgetful.

Raizel was taking another one of these naps when he heard a sharp rap at the door. He sleepily lifted his head up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch and faintly called for Frankenstein through the mind link. 

“Master? You called?” The blonde said, making an appearance nearly straight away.

“Tere is someone at ta door,” Rai spoke, inwardly cringing at how stupid he sounded. How he hoped Frankenstein would come up with an antidote already.

“I’m on it, Sir,” Frankenstein replied with a slight chuckle and teasing glance at his Master, fully aware how it would irritate him. He respected his Master as much as he did when things were normal, but he had to admit, it was hilarious seeing Raizel become flabbergasted and actually showing it. 

The scientist opened the door and was met by familiar silver-white hair. A smile lit up his ocean blue eyes.

“Seira, Regis, it’s been a while.” He greeted the two nobles and letting them come through the door.

“It has indeed,” Regis replied with a small smile and nod. It was cute seeing him trying to greet the other in a mature way.

Of-course Frankenstein may or may not have forgotten that Raizel was currently dozing on the couch. 

“Frankenstein, who is that?” Seira asked, waving a hand towards Rai. “And why does he emit the Noblesses aura?”

Frankenstein suppressed his laughter as he watched his Master give him the ‘don’t you dare tell them’ look. He didn’t think that a noble in the form of a two-year-old would be able to do much, so he told them anyway. Besides, it would’ve been pointless to keep it from Seira and Regis as they could already sense his aura. 

“Oh dear lord. You’re telling me that that child is THE NOBLESSE?” Regis exclaimed. “Oh my, oh my.” 

Seira didn’t speak but judging by the way she was looking at Rai she wanted to give him a cuddle.

Raizel was too busy glaring at Frankenstein to notice her. 

“Master, that’s the first time I’ve ever seen that much anger on your face.” Frankenstein laughed.

“. . . . . . . . . . . “ 

In response, Raizel sent an even more deadlier glare to him The only problem was that it looked more cute than deadly.

Frankenstein could sense the amount of irritation in Raizels head through the bond and it was quite unsettling as it also seemed sort of… murderous, but Frankenstein shrugged it off. After all a two-year-old wouldn’t be able to do anything to him even if it was his Master.

Or so he thought.

Raizel was fuming. The person he trusted most had betrayed him. 

“Dinners ready!” He heard Frankenstein say.

Everyone gathered around the table chattering happily with one another and asking Seira and Regis about Lukedonia.

Frankenstein appeared in front of Raizel with a small smile. 

“I made a new version of ramen Master. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Yes, Raizel would enjoy it a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEYYYYY. I am alive. I am very very very sorry about the delay once again. I am a bad person so I will now tell you my excuse; END OF YEAR ASSESSMENTS AND EXAMS CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE. There I said it. Anyways I would like to say a big big thank you to every person who reads this fic. (No it's NOT the final chapter.) Without your guys' support, I probably would not have continued writing. Thank you so much for 100 Kudos. For an amateur writer like me, it means a lot. I hope you are all staying safe and healthy and are having a good time wherever you are despite the circumstances. Please keep strong. <3 <3 <3\. Sorry, that was cheesy XD.

SLAP! CLANK!

All noise in the house died down within a matter of seconds and a heavy atmosphere took over the house. All heads turned towards the two culprits.   
Frankenstein’s eye twitched in annoyance, Dark Spear threatened to spill out and attack, but he knew he couldn’t let that happen. This was his Master, not some arrogant child who didn’t like his greens. Well, Raizel did have quite a bit of a sweet tooth. Batting Dark Spear back into the depths of his mind, Frankenstein set down the bowl with a clunk and began to clean up the mess made by Raizel. He was irritated. 

No one spoke as they cautiously watched Frankenstein clean the remnants of Ramen. If Raizel’s brain had been converted into that of a two year olds, it would have been understandable. But his brain was perfectly fine. Maybe. M-21 laid a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder as he offered to help clean up and in return he was given a small very strained smile of appreciation.

Raizel felt terrible. Perhaps this transformation had taken a toll on him; he hadn’t been himself today, but he knew that was no excuse for what he did. Yes Frankenstein had provoked him, yet he should’ve known that that was just another way of humans showing affection. After all Shinwoo did that all the time as well, once nearly locking him into a headlock if it hadn’t been for his quick reflexes. Feeling guilty, Raizel awkwardly hopped out of his chair toddled towards the scientist, before reaching out a small hand and gently laying it on the others knee.   
“Fankentein?”  
“Yes. Sir?”  
“ I apopogife for pilling the ramen. I acped wiifouf tought. ( I apologise for spilling the ramen. I acted without thought.)”  
“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.” Tao cooed.  
“Tao that was extremely inelegant. Never do that again. Ever.”  
“Shut up shorty.”  
“Both of you shut up.” The blonde said. “It’s fine Master. I too apologise for provoking you.”  
Raizel nodded and smiled which made everyone's heart melt even if they didn’t show it. *Cough* Regis *Cough*.   
“Frankenstein. I have been thinking.” Seira spoke up. “Maybe we should inform the Lord about this… situation. That is if Sir Raizel would like her to know.”  
Raizel frowned slightly before giving a nod.  
“I tink tat it ish best tat she is infomed.” He spoke. (I think that it is best if she is informed.)

Seira bowed before returning to her room. Since she had come of age, she didn’t need to sleep, but Seira would be lying if she said being in the human world wasn’t mentally draining. Regis was like her as well, though he would never admit it. He could be even more of a grump than he usually was if he didn’t get at least one night worth of sleep in a week. She definitely did not need to see that happen again; the first and only time had been enough. Her thoughts took a turn towards the lord. What would her reaction be? Lately, Seira had picked up on a strange aurora around Lord Raskreia whenever something to do with the Noblesse was brought into a conversation. There would be this slight air of excitement (?) before it would quickly dissolve into wherever it had come from. She was beginning to think that the Lord may or may not have developed a thing for Sir Raizel. Seira smiled as she daintily pulled the covers off her perfectly made bed. Whatever would happen, would happen. There was no point in agonizing over it.

In his entire existence Raizel had always been a calm and collected person, at least the part of his existence he could actually remember. Yet despite his own wish to let Raskreia know about the circumstance, he couldn’t help feel a bit panicked. Not just because the Nobles would find out. The other thing that had started to worry him was the possibility of Lukedonia being attacked. Raizel was well aware that they had taken down all the known enemies and it was currently a safe and healing time, but what if he was trapped in this body for a considerable period of time. He couldn’t even walk and talk properly so how would he save the Nobles. He didn’t want to lose the family and circle of friends he had just come to be a part of. But for some reason he felt like he was already drifting away from everyone, just because of this stupid change. Rai could no longer go to school and be with his friends, everyone was always on alert around him, they babyed him, and he always felt moody and angry for no reason. It was ridiculous and now he was becoming anxious about things going wrong. How long would it be until another balloon head would come and try to take away everyone and everything from around him? Or was he just becoming selfish?

As always he didn’t let anyone know about this, not even Frankenstein. He felt his eyes became moist, something they hadn’t done in nearly a millennia. A small hiccup thing escaped his throat soon followed by another. He was alone in his room as Frankenstein had put him to bed a while ago. A watery substance slid down his rosy chubby cheeks, as he tried to muffle his sobs by smashing his face against the pillow. For the first time in a thousand years, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel cried. Not because of his own situation, but because he was afraid of what could happen in the future. To his family and friends all because he would be unable to protect them.


	7. Chapter 7

“OH. MY. LORD! Are you telling me that THE NOBLESSE is currently in the form of an adorable baby?” Karias squealed in delight as the others only sighed at him.  
“Hey sis, can I pretty please go with you to visit him? With cherries and soul weapons on top?” He pleaded with Raskreia, who had just managed to digest the news.

“Lord - Gejutel began- I do not think it will be a good idea to have too many nobles there at once. The Noblesse may not appreciate it and you already know how Frankenstein is with these things.” He finished obviously giving the hint that Karias shouldn’t go. “It also isn’t safe for there to be only a few clan leaders left in Lukedonia without the Lord. We must always be ready.”

“Ready sheamedy. You just don’t want me to go see the Noblesse.” Karia countered.  
“Perhaps if you had half the brain that you claim to have Karias, we would at least give it some thought,” Rosaria said.  
“Ahem.”

The nobles whipped around to face Raskreia, who now had her poker face back on.

“I will visit the Noblesse and I will take Gejutel with me. He is an expert in the human world in comparison to the rest of us.”  
“B-But I’ve been in the hu-”  
“What I have said is final. Gejutel we will be leaving shortly." Raskrie gave a curt nod to the older noble and stalked off to her chamber. 

Raskreia sat on the black and gold armchair of her chamber and thought about the news she had just received. It was shocking, to be honest, but it gave her the chance to visit Him, the modified humans, Frankenstein, and those children who she had become close with. Her lips twitched upwards as she glanced out the window.

Raizel woke with a start. The sun was gleaming through the gaps in the curtains, beams of light hitting his black hair. Using his tiny arms as best as he could, Rai pushed himself out of the bed and smoothly landed on the floor. His face felt stiff and his cheeks were still slightly damp. A mirror would be handy. On shaky legs Rai made his way to the bathroom. There was a small stool in the corner. Great. As soon as he looked in the mirror, Raizel gasped. He looked terrible! His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his skin looked overly pale and blotchy. The boy tried washing his face and drying it vigorously to no avail. His chubby fingers gripped the edge of the sink as he heard someone walk into the bathroom.   
“Mas- MASTER?! HAVE YOU- Frankenstein lowered his voice- have you been …..crying?”  
Raizel only turned away to face the mirror again. A small sniff could be heard.  
“Master, what’s wrong?”  
“I - I to not know Fankentein. I am cares. Cared tat I won’t be able to potect eveyone because of tis. I feel like a buden.” He pointed at himself. (Cares and cared= Scared and buden= Burden.)  
“Protect everyone from what. We’ve defeated everyone that could have and would’ve posed a threat. You don’t need to be scared. We are all capable of protecting ourselves.”

Raizel looked up from the floor and hiccuped again. Tears were on the verge from falling again, but he was swooped into Frankenstein’s embrace.

“Master, you are part of this family and you will never ever be a burden to any of us. Sometimes it’s okay to be protected instead of always having to protect. You deserve at least that much.”

Raizel only nodded.

“Now I feel like a father.” The scientist chuckled lightly. “Breakfast will be ready soon. Do you need help getting ready?”

“No. Tank you.” 

“Very well.”

Frankenstein left to go to the kitchen. Raizel felt slightly better. He wondered if his father had treated him like Frankenstein. Did he even have a father? He didn’t know and the only thing close to that he could remember was his brother. He supposed it didn’t matter, at least not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this theory that Nobles don't reproduce the same way humans do. This is not canon but I think that they use their own blood and their soul weapon or something. It's still something I'm working on but it could explain why most nobles only seem to have one parent and it's also why Rai wonders if even had a dad. IDK. If you have anything related to this or your own theories please do share. We could come up with one to explain everything. Happy reading.


	8. Chapter 8

When Raskreia found out about the Noblesse becoming a child, a thousand and ten different scenarios had gone through her head. Would he act like a normal child? Would he be hiding in his room? Would she even be able to see him in the flesh? She hadn’t been expecting sitting on the pristine black leather couch, face to face with a very exhausted and irritated looking Raizel. (Though it was pretty adorable to see his cheeks puff out everytime he caught Raskreia staring.) Raskreia snapped back to Raizel as soon as he began to speak. Or tried to speak.

“Fankentein iz woking on the anidote. I ill eturn to nomal soon enogh.” (Frankenstein is working on the antidote. I will return to normal soon enough.)

“Ahh. I see?” 

Despite being quite surprised, the Lord had managed to keep a cool outlook, but Gejutel was a whole different story. The old noble had had quite the shock when he first saw the miniature Noblesse looking wearily at the duo entering through the door. His face changed and multiple expressions flickered across his face finally settling on, what humans would describe as ‘what the heck’. Luckily being the wise old man he was, Gejutel had refrained from saying anything that could’ve led to another tantrum.

Rai certainly did not trust himself with emotions at the moment and he didn’t want a repeat of last night, so he schooled his expression to his usual and well known poker face. He felt a bit guilty,but he was thankful that the Previous Lord wasn’t around. He couldn’t even fathom the sheer amount of embarrassment and humiliation he’d have to go through. 

Frankenstein, had been looking at the three ancient nobles. He sighed internally, exasperated. He knew that most nobles were introverted creatures, he himself was too, but this was just too much. No one knew what to say or do and his Master looked on the verge of exploding, which was probably because both nobles who knew his for the longest were currently sitting in front of him and staring. He decided to help Raizel out of his misery.

“Raskreia, Gejutel, it’s very pleasant and kind of you to give up your time, but you didn’t need to actually, ahem, turn up.”

“Frankenstein, are you implying that the Lord and I should leave? I thought you were more of gentleman than that, at least to the lord of the nobles. Ho ho ho.”

“Don’t test me old man. And no I wasn’t implying that you should leave but I think it would be good if you stopped staring at master like that. It’s making him uncomfortable.” 

Gejutel was about to snarkily reply to the scientist when Raskreia waved a hand in front of him. With a nod towards Raizel, she stood from the chair this time motioning at Frankenstein.

“Frankenstein, I assume we will have the same rooms as previous times we have been here?” Raskreia asked him.

“Yes.”

“Very well.” And with that she stalked off in the direction of her allocated room.

  
  
  


Frankenstein smiled with satisfaction as he lifted the test tube to his eye level. It was perfect from the results he had and soon enough Raizel would be back to normal. Hopefully.

“Master?”

A small head looked up from the couch, eyes drooping with drowsiness.

“Mhmm.”

“I have the antidote. I would suggest taking it now to see the results faster.”

Raizel seemed to realise what Frankenstein was talking about and face instantly changed. With an uncharacteristically vigorous nod, Rai sat up and Frankenstein helped him drink the shimmery liquid. A few moments of silence passed, but nothing happened.

“I do not tink it’s woking Fankentein.”

“It will take a while Master. Probably a few hours at the very least.” Frankenstein told him, a little saddened by the way the child's shoulders drooped. “Perhaps you should continue with your nap. The time will pass by quicker.”

Raizel found it a bit funny that when he lived in Lukedonia a few hours were like mere seconds to him, but after staying in the human part of Earth, he realised how long a ‘few hours’ can be. 

“Okay.” He replied.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> Rai's sorta out of character for the end part.  
> Hope you guys had a good new year let's hope for the best for 2021.
> 
> Also last chapter here we goooooooo......

For once, the front gate of Mr. Lee’s residence had been left open, which meant that Shinwoo could go in because why not. He had come here so many times that it was probably socially acceptable for him to barge in. Right? Shinwoo was sure that Raizel wouldn’t mind, and he really wanted to see him. It wasn’t often that one of your best friends turned into a two year old. 

The read head poked his head through the front door snickering when he saw a lump of black hair peeking out from under a blanket. 

‘ _ Rai must be sleeping.’  _ The boy thought as a mischievous smile crept onto his face. What better time to play a prank? He rummaged his pockets, searching for that vivid he had stashed for times like these. Shinwoo briefly wondered if baby Rai would throw a tantrum and what Mr. Lee would have to say if that did happen to happen, ut honestley, it would be worth it. Besides, Rai wasn’t one to get angry at his friends. Maybe.

Shinwoo crept closer to the bump underneath the blanket and slowly began removing the material… only to jump back in shock. 

Instead of seeing a small, round and chubby face he was met with a very much grown, Raizel, complete with a sharp jawline. His face was squished into the pillow and arms protectively circled around himself. Now that he thought about it, Shinwoo had never seen Rai sleep before. (When he was normal.) Not even during the boring math sessions in school. Nobody could stay awake through that! Somehow the raven haired dude managed to look adorable and handsome at the same time. It was unfair really. When Shinwoo slept he looked like a caveman crossed with a snake; if that was even possible. 

Once again the red head contemplated his actions. Now that Rai was normal there was a less of a chance of him having a temper tantrum at Shinwoo for this, but at the same time, Rai would easily realise what he was about to do and he had a feeling that that wouldn’t end very well. Shinwoo was no coward though so he decided to just go with it. Consequences could go die in a hole right now. 

He tiptoed towards the Noblesse and proceeded with his artwork.

“Beautiful.” Shinwoo murmured to himself while snickering once he was finished. Replacing the cap and stashing the vivid back into his pocket,the teen decided to go fix himself a snack, or maybe two.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Raskreia had been mindlessly staring at the clock on the bedroom wall when she felt a familiar presence enter the house. Raizel had been ‘napping’ on the couch so she had figured that it would be rude to barge into the living area space. Obviously the person who had just entered was either one of the children or some idiot who had a death wish. Not that she would kill someone for that, but Frankenstein would. Or that Tao guy; he seemed smart but it seemed he had spent too much time around Frankenstein. 

Finally, she decided to go check out who it was before  _ someone  _ else did.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

“Oh. Shinwoo, it’s you.” The Lord let out an internal sigh of relief.

“Raskreia?!” The boy lept up from his seat, where he was currently snacking, to greet the girl. “When did you get here?.”

“I arrived last night.”

“Nice, wanna snack?” He asked, holding a packet of chips.

“Uh, Thanks?” She narrowed her eyes while accepting the packet. The boy was definitely up to something. 

Shinwoo nonchalantly continued eating and watching what seemed like a human game of some sort. Raskreia had learnt about this the last time she was here.

“Is that ball basket?” She asked, pointing to the screen. 

Shinwoo’s eyes crinkled as he stifled his laugh. “No Ras, it’s called Basketball but close try. You vampire-”

“Nobles.”

“Right, nobles, are so innocent it’s cute. But you know more than Rai does.”

“Hmmm.”

Silence filled the air once again as both continued watching the game. It didn’t last very long though; a loud thump echoed across the room as both Raskriea and Shinwoo snapped their heads towards the origin of the sound. There, a blue lump of blanket was moving around, narrowly missing hitting the edge of the coffee table . It was quite comical to see the struggle for a good five second before a face finally popped out of the blue fleece. 

Raskreia gasped. Shinwoo laughed.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Rai blinked furiously trying to clear his sleep filled vision and get a sense of where he was and what he was doing. It seemed that he had fallen out of the couch he was napping on and was currently sitting with a blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon on a butterfly. Only the front of his hair and face were visible. He heard laughter and a gasp coming from nearby and turned to see Raskreia and Shinwoo, both with very different expressions on their faces.

“What is the matter?” The Noblesse surprised himself when he heard his speech clearly instead of the weird way he had been talking for a while now. Excitement entered his chest as he dared to hope that the antidote had worked. Rai quickly shrugged off the blanket and stood up with ease. His legs didn’t tremble, not did the floor look like it was only a foot away. He was normal. The antidote had worked. He. Was. Normal. Rai’s eyes lit up and a small smile adorned his face as he looked at the other two occupying the room. Their reaction seemed a bit off though.

Shinwoo had clasped his palm over his mouth as maniacally laughed, while Reaskeria looked as if she had found out that the Previous Lord was still alive and he had cracked a joke. Eventually her expression turned into one of amusement.

“Raizel?” Her voice trembled as though she was trying not to laugh.   
  


“Yes?”

“Perhaps you should go look in a mirror.”

This statement made the red head laugh even harder as he handed his phone to Rai with the selfie camera on.

Rai’s eyes widened. There was a thick black line just above his upper lip that stretched to his cheeks and curled upwards. A round black circle decorated his left eye, making it look like he had received a punch in the eye. Something that looked like it was meant to be a scar resided on his left cheek and the rest of his face was coloured in small dots.

Rai slowly lowered the phone and looked dead at the boy who was still doubling over. Rai could feel it in his bones; this was definitely Shinwoo’s doing. First, the kisses on his face when he had been little, and the tickling and the mentioning of  _ ugh _ diapers and many more things that had happened recently. Rai had never hurt a human (unless they were deserving) but this was the last straw. The Noblesse’s mind flicked to the headlock punishment that Mr. Park would often have to give to Shinwoo for not completing his homework or falling asleep in class or being a blabbermouth. 

He padded over to the empty seat next to Shinwoo, the other side from where Raskreia was sitting, and put his arm silently over the said boy, all the while keeping a poker face. Rai had never used his strength on a human, but if he was going to be living with humans for the next who knows how many years, then he may as well play the part.

And in one swift movement, Shinwoo’s head was held to the table behind them, his laughter cut short and a very audible curse word from his mouth. Shinwoo was the strongest human out of their group, but even though Rai was barely using 0.000001% of the strength he had without even needing power, Shinwoo was still unable to even shift the others’ hand. 

“RAIZEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Raskreia shrieked with shock. She was met with a deadpan face.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Sometimes Frankenstein wondered about his life choices. He wouldn’t even think about not meeting with his Master and forming a contract, never. That was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but why would he ever open a school? Especially high school? Especially when it was ten times more likely for a teenager to annoy the hell out of him and his Master. Couldn’t he have opened a Ramen restaurant for his Master instead? No, that would have been even worse. Highschool had been the best option out of a lot of things he had considered. Yes. That didn’t stop him from re- thinking when he was currently watching his Master headlock, HEADLOCK, his HUMAN FRIEND. 

Frankenstein had been shocked as he walked through the front door. Who wouldn’t have been though. He was about to open his mouth and ask when he was cut short. One look at Sir Razel’s face and expression was enough for him to understand. 

His eyes had wandered over to Lord Raskriea who looked beyond speechless. There was no way to describe that expression other than ‘what the absolute hecking fish am I seeing the Noblesse do right now’. 

So Frankenstein decided to laugh. Laugh had how absurd this was. Laugh at how the Lord of the nobles had been rendered speechless. Laugh at how the ever calm and collected Noble that he had known for centuries was currently headlocking a human. Laugh at how absurd his life was. He laughed until he collapsed back onto the couch. Laughed until he had tears in his eyes Laughed until he realised that very soon he’d need to get a therapist if he wanted to preserve the few fragments of sanity he had left. He laughed until even Raizel turned to look at him with worry even though he was headlocking someone.

At least the antidote had worked.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic and putting up with my infrequent updates. There's probably a lot of typos in a lot of the chapters and I will reread them to fix that. Thank you again and hope you have a happy and safe 2021. Happy reading. 💜😀


End file.
